


Those Dance Hall Girls

by phoenixflight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1930s, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, OFC offscreen, PWP, Pining, Pre-Canon, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixflight/pseuds/phoenixflight
Summary: Some nights Bucky comes home from the dance hall smelling of perfume and whiskey, and climbs into bed with Steve to tell him about his night.“Wanna know what I did tonight, Stevie?” he murmured, voice seeming to fill the dark room even though he spoke softly.My friend said "before he actually figured out that he could rile Steve up in a more direct manner, Bucky really got a kick out of riling him up using imaginary girls as a proxy."That was the prompt. That is what happens. This is a true PWP. Steve and Bucky jerk off together and there is still unresolved sexual tension. So... enjoy.





	Those Dance Hall Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a Fraser & DeBolt song "Dance Hall Girls" but you should listen to the cover by the Duhks.

Dancing left Bucky buzzing. His whole body fizzed after a night on the dance floor, feeling hot and bright and buoyant, like there was light blazing under his skin. Walking home from the dance hall, he was jittery with arousal from kissing a girl goodnight and from the rhythm of the music. Everything was close to the surface – urgent and sweet.

The night air was still warm after the hot day, but a fresh breeze blew off the ocean and Bucky breathed deeply, smiling to himself in the darkness. Reaching their building, he climbed the stairs two at a time, humming a dance tune under his breath and fishing in his pocket for the key.

The door to their apartment creaked open, spilling orange city light across the scarred floorboards. Bucky stopped in the doorway, listening. Steve was in bed but not asleep. Bucky could tell by the sound of his breathing.

Bending down Bucky unlaced his shoes and kicked them off in the middle of the room, before padding barefoot across to Steve’s bed. Steve made a noise of protest as he flopped down beside him, edging him to one side. There wasn’t room for two on the narrow mattress, even small as Steve was, and their bodies were pressed together from shoulder to knee. Steve was warm and rumpled, wearing only his shorts, with the sheets kicked down around his knees.

Bucky wasn’t very drunk, but he let himself relax into the warm, loose feeling that came after a few drinks and dancing for hours. It was a daring feeling, dangerously comfortable. “Wanna know what I did tonight, Stevie?” he murmured, voice seeming to fill the dark room even though he spoke softly.

“I’m trying to sleep,” Steve complained, but there was a hitch in his voice. “Your bed is right there.”

“Mmmm. There was this girl.” Bucky could feel his heart beat speed up, anticipation threading through him. Steve was very still beside him. In the murky light Bucky could see Steve’s ribcage rise and fall with his breath. “Long legs, curly hair. Could lindy like Norma Miller. We went outside for some fresh air. Kissed her up against a wall, and she wrapped those legs right around me.”

“Bucky...” It was not quite a protest.

“She tasted like lipstick and cigarettes, smelled like some kind of flower perfume.” Closing his eyes he tipped his chin toward the top of Steve’s head and breathed in the familiar smell of him- soap, sweat and pomade. His heart pounded, blood and sparks simmering beneath the surface of his skin. “Her tits were perfect, nipples so hard I could feel them through her shirt and she _moaned_ when I touched her, you should have heard her Stevie.” Steve shivered a little, and Bucky swallowed, feeling powerful, larger than life with Steve’s small, sweet body against his. “She had her skirt up around her waist, all squirming against me, her hips pressed up right to mine.”

Bucky was hard, but that was only part of the high he was riding, part alcohol, part dancing, partly the rapid rise and fall of Steve’s bare chest beside him. “When I got my hand between her legs she was all wet in her panties. She let me just push ‘em aside and slip my fingers inside her. All slick and hot, and when I curled my fingers just right she’d clench up around me and make these noises.”

Steve’s breath hitched, and he shifted his hips just a little, face pressed against Bucky’s chest. Bucky’s skin felt too tight, as if everything side him might burst out at any moment. “I wanted to get down on my knees and put my mouth on her. Taste her, all wet and salty through her panties, lick her with my fingers inside her until she screamed.” Steve let out a little whimper, and Bucky felt his own dick jump. “That’s right. I’d touch myself while I did it. Take my cock out right there in the street, stroke myself off while she came on my tongue.”

Steve gasped and jerked, one hand pressed to the front of his shorts, his erection visibly tenting the cotton.

“You gonna touch yourself for me, Stevie? Thinking about licking some girl’s snatch?” Bucky palmed his own cock and swallowed a groan. The walls were thin – he wasn’t so far gone he could forget that. “She loves my fingers inside her, she’s rocking on my hand, trying to get them deeper. I’m gonna get her all worked up until she’s begging for my cock. You like that?” His heart was pounding. Steve was panting, pushing down his shorts.

Bucky swore and fumbled for the button on his trousers. “Just press her up against the wall and slide right into her. She’s so slick and sloppy wet you don’t even need anything to help. Lift her up by her thighs and hold her against the wall while I fuck her.” He wrapped his hand around his cock and shuddered.

Steve was trembling in his arms. Bucky could hear the silky sound of Steve’s hand on his own dick. “Gonna kiss her so she can taste herself in my mouth, lick her lipstick off. Hold her there and fuck her till she comes,” he panted. His voice was tight, sweat damp on his brow. “Till I make her come... come for me, baby – sweetheart – _Steve._ ” Bucky bit down hard on his own arm and came all over his shirt. Shuddering, Steve arched against him and muffled a cry of his own.

They both collapsed back on the bed, breathing heavily. The sounds of the city drifted in through the open window. Traffic rumbled and a dog barked. The old pipes in the building groaned. Sweat stuck their chests together, Bucky’s shirt a clammy layer of fabric between them.

In the morning they would both pretend nothing had happened. There was nothing wrong with a couple of pals getting off together thinking about a girl. Everyone did it sometimes. The high was draining away, leaving Bucky feeling heavy, relaxed but with a sick twist in his stomach that wasn’t a hangover. Bucky let his eyes drift closed and listened to Steve’s breathing even out beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love! Follow me on tumblr @stillwaterseas, and check out my other Captain America fic here on AO3


End file.
